Side Affects of Love
by xXxMusicSavedMyLifeXxX
Summary: Love is an addictive drug, a hard pill to swallow sometimes. Ryan has never been in love, and the side affects are more than he'd bargained for. Horatio x Ryan Werewolf Au
1. Chapter 1

It was mating season, his body thrummed with the tingling sensation, but Ryan ignored it as he did every year during this time. He'd pretty much gotten over being single. A look in the mirror would explain why. He was small, both in human and wolf form-the runt of the litter. He was weak-looking, even with lean muscles on his arms and calves.

But Ryan decided it was whatever. All the werewolves in the world getting it on and here he was chasing a bombmaker through the tourist section of Miami.

Yep, this was all he needed to do in his life.

Chase bombmakers through the tourist part of Miami, book him for murder and continue on his next case.

It didn't bother him one bit that he was nicked-named the Miami-Dade Crime Lab's Bloodhound and used as such.

At least he was useful.

He tackled his target with such hard force that when the man hit ground, his breath was knocked out of him. Ryan held him down until an officer caught up to them.

"Nice going, Wolfe," panted the officer, grabbing the squirming man underneath Ryan.

Ryan nodded in appreciation. His boss pulled up in the Hummer, opening the passenger door. Ryan climbed in, fixing his tie.

"Good job, Mr. Wolfe," Horatio said. The older male reached over to scratch behind Ryan's ear because that's what Ryan likes.

Okay, some werewolves are more dog like than human like. It happens to the best of them.

There was a file on the console. Ryan picked it up. "Another case?"

"Mhm. Double homicide. Alexx is already there," Horatio said, speeding through Miami's streets.

Ryan thumbed through the file. Somehow they were linked to the same killer. Horatio pulled up to a hideous pink house. Both men nearly gagged when they opened their doors.

"God, they've been dead for days," Horatio said, closing the door.

"That's for sure," Ryan agreed, pulling his shirt over his nose, his cologne masking the smell of decomp.

They were hesitant to go inside. Alexx seemed to be doing just fine with the smell.

"What've we got?" the ginger asked. "Besides two people that's been dead for days?"

The woman scoffed at the two. "It was worse when I got here. Stabbing. Short blade...mm. I'd say pocket knife. I'll let you know more later."

Ryan headed out first. Being a relatively young wolf isn't all that great sometimes. Some things, he just didn't want to smell. Horatio got in.

Here, Horatio had the advantage. Being an older wolf, he was starting to lose his sense of smell. Lucky him.

Ryan pulled his nose out of shirt and fixed the item of clothing. Horatio sighed softly as he back away to head to the station.

* * *

"Hey, Wolfe," Eric said, walking into the lab.

Ryan didn't look up from the fabric of clothing he was studying. "Yes?"

"It seems you're on YouTube."

"It happens when you tackle a man twice your size," the brunette replied.

"Everyone is twice your size."

"No need to remind me I'm the runt."

Eric pulled up a chair and sat down. He simply studied the brunette as he worked. "What's it like?"

Ryan raised an eyebrow folding the shirt and and putting it away. He sat down in the stood behind him. He put his hands in his lap. "I assume you're asking about being a werewolf?" Eric nodded. "It's not all that. I just happened to have the recessive gene for being a werewolf. Besides. You shouldn't be asking me."

"Why?" Eric asked, truly curious.

Ryan, however, was more irritated. "Because I'm one of the smallest wolves in history," he said with a pout. "Other wolves make my life a living hell. You should talk to H. He's high rank. He's in line to be the next Alpha in Miami, if the current dies or is thrown out of power." He stood. "You might want to shower tonight. You smell like a strip club plus sex."

"What does a strip club smell like?" Eric asked, brows furrowing.

Ryan signed his paperwork. "Sweat and ass with a side of sex. Lots of cheap perfume and cologne. Drugs, and a mix of other things. Which is why I dislike going in them for a case." He smiled and patted Eric's shoulder as he walked out. He bumped into Horatio as he rounded the corner. "Oh, hey, H. I was on my way to see you," he said, holding out a file.

Horatio took it, scratching behind Ryan's ear. The brunette shivered and chuckled. "You missed latex," he said simply.

"Falls under sex," Ryan murmured ducking from underneath the man's hand and shaking his head. It was starting to get late. "A variety of things fall under that category."

"Sex is a big thing this time of year," Horatio said casually, eyebrows raising, the young wolf instantly knowing what he was referring to.

Ryan blushes lightly. "Yeah, well. Not for me. Later, H."

"Chain up good tonight, Mr. Wolfe. It's a full moon."

Ryan pushed opened the door when a lady ran in, crying. He looked back at the woman as Horatio instantly helped the woman. One foot out, and he was called back.

"Mr. Wolfe, we have a missing child. Possibly kidnapped."

Ryan frowned. He turned to the woman. "Do you have an, er, article of clothing from...your son? Ah, something recently worn?"

Horatio tilted his head, smiling a bit. His CSI was an excellent tracker. He always found a target.

"I have his jacket in my car? But how is-"

"Yes. Jacket. Perfect. Worn everyday," the wolf murmured to himself.

The woman hurried out of the building back to her car. Horatio nudged the younger man. "Be quick about it."

"Ngh. Can we get a GPS watch or something. This collar is pushing it," Ryan said as said item was placed around his neck and turned on. Horatio connected it to his phone. The woman came back holding out the jacket. "Thank you," he murmured, bringing the item to his nose and inhaling deeply. He got all sorts of scents, most if them he expected a child to be covered in. There was something unique he was looking for, a person scent instead of dirty and grime and-

Found it! Wait-that scent was somewhere else he's been today. The park! Ryan ran out of the building.

This is where being a werewolf helped his job. By nature Ryan was a tracker. A damn good one at that. Probably the best in Miami. In the background he heard the sirens and screeching of tires on asphalt. His nose brought him to the park. He slowed down and inhaled deeply. The scent here was old, he realized. A few days old. The wind blew and he was on the move again.

* * *

"H, we're not gonna catch up with him in the Hummer," Eric said. "He's stopped in the woods...He's stopped. The signal ended."

Horatio pressed his lips in a thin line. "It's almost dark, Eric. We have to trust him."

Horatio looked down at his knuckles gripping the wheel. His finger shook. They didn't have much time.

"The signal is gone. It's not there-wait. It's back! And it's coming towards us-ACK! What the hell-?"

Horatio had slammed on breaks. A kid was walking in the middle of the road, crying. Horatio got out. The boy gripped Ryan's collar. He picked him up, checking him over in the headlights of the Hummer. Based on scent, thus was the missing child.

"Hey, hey, it's alright. Did someone take you from your mom?" The boy nodded. "I'm a police officer. Look. In that big truck," he pointed to the Hunmer, "is another police officer. He's going to take you to your mom. Alright?"

Eric slid into the drivers seat and the ginger put the boy in the back seat, closing the door. If the boy was this close, Ryan had to be near.

He couldn't let his (favorite) tracker stay loose tonight. He followed the visual clues the CSI left behind and it wasn't long until he found Ryan fighting off his transformation.

"Thank God," Ryan grunted. "Thought I was gonna have to suffer another shift alone." He'd already discarded his tie and suit jacket.

Horatio growled. "Come on, Wolfe. Not here."

He grabbed Ryan by his shirt and dragged him along. They had a little longer until the moon was completely out. Eric waited with the trunk open, the boy in his lap playing with his cell phone. Horatio shoved Ryan inside. The Cuban was very quick to hit the gas. The Hummer lurched forward, nearly dumping the two out of the trunk.

Ryan was shifting at a much faster rate than Horatio, the brunette growling low. The ginger was trying to keep the man low so the wouldn't scare the kid.

Ryan hated his genetic code.

His canines were longer, baring together. The moon was full and Horatio was beginning to shift.

They had no choice now. They couldn't hold back now. The ginger pushed them both out of the Hummer. He grabbed Ryan's sweat soaked shirt. He dragged him out of the street and then let him loose.

* * *

Ryan woke, covered in mud, grass and an assortment of other things. His body ached with the shift. He heard grass crunching. He wanted to turn his head, but he was stiff. What had happened?

Ryan hated not knowing.

He was scratched behind his ear in an oh so familiar way, a soft rumble from the man above him. Ryan closed his eyes, head tilting instinctively to accommodate Horatio's hand.

"There you are," he hummed, sitting beside Ryan. "Should have known to look in a secluded area."

Horatio's large hands squeezed and massaged Ryan's stiff and naked body, watching tension release and the younger male roll over. Ryan had some bruising on his chest and stomach, but those seemed consistent with being pushed out of moving vehicle.

"Good job, Mr. Wolfe." Horatio praised, scratching along Ryan's chest and stomach. "You found the missing child."

Ryan stretched, whining softly as he did. He sat up, brushing twigs out of his hair. "Ngh, my back didn't properly align back."

"Here, let me help."

Ryan rolled onto his back. Horatio hummed as he slid his large hands over Ryan's well muscled back. There was a horrible cracking noise, Ryan's groan turning into a moan as he relax.

"Holy shit," Ryan moaned. "That felt amazing."

Horatio chuckled and smiled. Typical Horatio Caine.

"Okay...what are we gonna do? Because we cannot walk through Miami naked," Ryan said, scratching the back of his neck.

Okay. Shouldn't he feel awkward staring at his boss naked? Shouldn't that be a problem? Ngh. Ryan, what is your problem?

Horatio had stood by Ryan's side, idly scratching behind his ear. Oh, oh, oh that was nice; that's the spot.

Horatio had been doing that a lot, scratching his favorite place at random times. It wasn't like Ryan minded or anything. The ginger was doing it more and more often, and a part of him began to grow on the elder wolf.

"I left some clues to find us," Horatio said.

"Pissing everywhere isn't going to help them." Ryan sniggered.

"You've got jokes, Mr. Wolfe. If anything, your last name is a joke." He grinned down at Ryan, who stared, mouth agape.

Ryan tackled Horatio head on. What on earth was he thinking?

Horatio was surprised by the attack, blinking up at Ryan. The ginger tilted his head and gave Ryan a look that made him swallow.

"Okay, H, I'm sorry, I'm sorry-No no no no no!"

Too late. Ryan may be small, but it gave him agility. He and Horatio wrestled, ultimately ending with him pinned to his back. The brunette giggled, pushing at the larger wolf.

"Alright, alright! You win," Ryan snickered, looking up. "Get off me!"

Horatio chuckled. "Show me."

Ryan rolled his eyes and showed his submission, the ginger using his chest as leverage to push himself off. He held out his hand and pulled him up.

"Well it looks like you two have had one helluva night."

The two turned around to see Calleigh standing with two sets of clothes. Ryan playfully pushed Horatio and jogged up to Calleigh. He took his set and was quick to put them on. Horatio did the same. The woman picked grass and pine straw out of their hair.

"Come on. It's another day," she said cheerily.

"It's another day to be teased," Ryan said, stretching.

"It can't be that bad."

Ryan climbed into the Hummer, taking the back seat, ignoring Calleigh's statement. Horatio followed.

"Things get around. It is that bad, he just ignores it all because this unique gene helps us." He looked at Ryan in the Hummer. "He's an excellent tracker."

"Always finds who he's looking for."

"His nose is more sensitive than a bloodhound," he said with a smile.

Calleigh crossed his arms. "I don't understand why he's single sometimes."

"It's his size. He's a runt, but still just as good everyone else. And even better in some cases."

* * *

"Hey, Ryan," Frank said. "Found your clothes-well your jacket and tie in one piece. Dry cleaning will be your best friend."

Ryan smiled. "Thanks, Frank. Oh and by the way have seen my collar? I can't find it anywhere."

Frank shook his head. "Not a clue. If it's still on you know Horatio can track it. He's the only one that can, anyways."

This sparked Ryan's curiosity. "Really? Do you know why?"

The man raised his hands. "Haven't the faintest."

Ryan put his pen down as Frank left. He sealed evidence and took it to the evidence locker before taking his suit jacket and tie to his locker. He hung them up and pulled out his phone. He dialed Horatio's number.

"Need something?" came Horatio's knowing voice.

Ryan balled his fists, sighed and then relaxed. "You cheeky bastard."

"Mm. It's on my desk. Swing by and grab it."

Ryan hung up, groaning. He closed his locker and headed up to Horatio's glass office. He pushed open the door, letting it close behind him. The office was indeed made of glass, but he could see out, no one could see in. He searched the desk for his collar but he couldn't find it. He reorganized the chaos sitting down the Rolex watch he had found on top of some papers to hold them down. He called back Horatio.

"Find it?"

"Very funny, H. I don't see it."

"I'm assuming you didn't check drawers?"

Again Ryan hung up, sitting in the chair. He opened up drawer after drawer until he came across a piece paper with his name on it. He read it aloud.

" 'Ryan, the watch is yours. The collar is hanging up on the coat rack by the door. The watch will replace the collar as a GPS device. As a thank you, you can meet me at the restaurant at the corner of 3rd and Main at 8 pm. Jeans and a nice shirt is acceptable."

Ryan stared at the notes, and then at the watch. Did Horatio just ask him to dinner? He picked up the watch and studied it. He's seen quite a few fakes during his career, and this was definitely not a fake. He stood and pocketed the note, putting the watch on. He'd figure out how it worked later. He grabbed his collar off the coat rack and left the office, a light red blush painting his face.

Dude, he has a date with his boss tonight. He was a-okay with that.

"Find your collar?" Frank asked as he passed by.

Ryan held it up as he passed by, hurrying to ballistics where he knew he'd find Calleigh. The blonde was firing the gun found outside the crime scene today. He leaned against the door frame, waited. She'd notice him.

"Does this have to do with that dinner date you've got tonight?" she asked casually.

Ryan scoffed, crossing his arms with a smile. "Of course you would know about it."

Calleigh chuckled. "I suggested it. It was bound to happen one way or another."

The wolf tilted his head. "What do you mean."

"Love is like a drug, Ryan. And all drugs have side affects. Some of them, you're not aware of, others...well you get the idea." She flashed a smile at him. "Have fun tonight."

Ryan rolled his eyes, studying the bullet Calleigh just fired. "The tool marks on this bullet matches the one from the crime scene."

Calleigh took a look. "Hm, it looks like Darran Jacobs wasn't quite telling the truth."

"They never do," Ryan said on his way out. "I'll pick him up."

"Fetch him!" Calleigh giggled.

"Go fuck yourself," Ryan called out over his shoulder.

"I have people for that," the blonde murmured under her breath, starting the paperwork.


	2. Chapter 2

Clothes were scattered across his bedroom. Argh, why couldn't he finds anything to wear?! With all off his nice shirts scattered about, he sat on top of his dresser, staring at the mess of shirts. He shrugged off the salmon pink polo he wrote and settled on a white one. His jeans would contrast just fine against the light color. He tossed the salmon shirt to the side and hopped off to pick up the white.

But then Ryan had a debate on whether or not he should tuck it in our not. Why was he so worried about his first date?

Ah. The question answered itself.

This was his very first date.

Ever.

Ryan shook off this fact and continued on to the bathroom. He ran hot water over his head, patted it semi dry with a towel, and reached for his gel. He ran gel covered hands through his hair, putting it up in messy spikes. Messy, but controlled. He glanced at his new watch. It was 7:20. He needed to be getting a move on. He grabbed his keys and wallet, heading off to make a complete and utter fool of himself, he was sure.

He fidgeted nervously. Ryan was ten minutes early, standing near the corner. Over all the noise of the street and the people talking, he heard the soft clicks of Horatio's shoes. He turned around to face the ginger.

"Hey," he said awkwardly, blushing lightly.

"Hello. Watch looks good on you," the elder wolf complimented.

Ryan turned red, stammered a thanks. Horatio jerked his head towards the building. He held the door open for Ryan with a smile.

Inside, Horatio was recognized and he and Ryan were led to a table in the corner. It was a secluded area away from most of the people in the restaurant. This made Ryan extremely happy and extremely nervous.

Ryan liked being away from people.

But he was away from people with an older wolf (who was not mated) during mating season.

That's always something to worry about.

Ryan picked up a menu, scanned over it. He'd never been here before. He went with something easy and somewhat stereotypical. Steak. God he loved steak. Neither had spoke since they met up outside. Tension seemed to be building between then. Until Horatio broke the heavy silence.

"Let me see your watch," he murmured, placing his hand palm up on the table.

Instead of taking it off, Ryan just put his wrist in the older wolf's hand. He watched Horatio tinker with it.

"You don't have to press anything to make the GPS work. It's all me." He pulled out his phone. "It works via a number. So I can essentially call your watch and it gives me your location like this." He turned his phone around to show Ryan the blinking dot.

Ryan smiled unintentionally. He found it fascinating, but then a thought from earlier in the day came back to mind. "Why are you the only one who can track me?"

Horatio shrugged. "You're _my_ tracker."

Ryan turned bright red, looking down at the table. There had been a lot of emphasis on 'my' and when he looked up, the expression the ginger gave told him he meant exactly that.

His tracker? He was _his_ tracker? Not just his, but _his_. Ryan squirmed at the thought. Horatio tilted his head, studying the younger wolf.

"You okay?" he asked. "You're starting to turn an alarming shade of red."

Ryan rubbed at his face, as if he could rub away the offending color if he tried hard enough. "Y-yeah. I'm fine, H. I'm fine."

Horatio smiled, propping his chin on his fist. Their waiter arrived and took their orders, quickly leaving afterwards. Ryan was still several shades of red. The young wolf scratched behind his ear, finally looking up to meet Horatio's bright blue eyes.

Horatio's eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue he'd ever seen, light and gently, just like he was, playful, just like he could be. The ginger was easy to read, like an open book. His blue eyes always showed what he was feeling, and now, there was admiration. Horatio was looking at _him_ in admiration.

This was the most awkward date ever. Ryan a slow deep breath. Alright. Alright. Enough of being a blushing teenage girl. Horatio's eyebrow raised in question to the changing atmosphere.

"Why here?" Ryan asked, surprised he didn't actually _squeak_ like he thought he would.

"I like the food here," Horatio said casually, leaning back in his chair, relaxing.

Ryan scoffed lightly and smiled. "Wow, you actually have time to go out to eat?"

Horatio rolled his eyes, glancing up at the waiter as he brought their food. Ryan raised an eyebrow. Steak, both had ordered steak.

"Stereotypical," they both muttered.

Ryan watched Horatio for a moment before he began to cut up his steak into reasonable sized pieces. Unlike Horatio, he didn't cut, take a bite, cut, take a bite. He cut it completely before he sat his knife down, added steak sauce. Horatio lightly nudged Ryan with his foot. Ryan grunted around his food, looking up to meet Horatio's eyes.

"Why ruin a perfectly good steak?"

"What are you talking about 'ruin a perfectly good steak'?" Ryan quipped. "This is what steak sauce was invented for. Putting it on steak. You uncultured beast." He grinned and took another bite.

"A beast, yes. Uncultured, I'm far from it, Mr. Wolfe."

Horatio's voice had gotten lower and it was the single sexiest thing he's ever heard from the man. A full body shiver coursed down him. In the background, he could hear someone playing SoMo's cover of Pony by Genuwine coming through a phone's speaker.

God, what great timing.

Ryan watched Horatio push his empty plate forward. "You know, I was honestly expecting you _not_ to come. I was plenty ready to eat by myself," the ginger said casually.

Ryan shrugged. "I had nothing better to do. So I figured why not. It's the least I could do considering the fact that you bought me a really expensive watch. A twenty dollar watch from the department store would have been sufficient."

"The best for the best," Horatio hummed, leaning back in his chair, the furniture lifting off two legs.

The young wolf blushed a dark shade of red and hid his face behind his hand, coughing. Alright, he needed to get a hold of himself! He probably looked like an adolescent teenage girl on her first date.

"Ryan, you're turning that alarming shade of red again," Horatio said, putting his chair down.

"I'm sorry-I'm just. I-"

Oh this wasn't going good for him. He was embarrassing himself. The waiter came back to check on them. Horatio asked for the check. Ryan wasn't even going to ask how much dinner was. Some things were better left unsaid. He'd probably feel extremely guilty about the price if he did ask. The two were silent as they waited for the check. Horatio pulled out cash when he received the bill. Ryan looked away. He was sure he saw a couple of twenties. A nice place like this, he wouldn't doubt it if he did. He scratched behind his ear as the waiter left. His curiosity was getting the best of him.

"H..." he said cautiously, fearing the answer. "How much did you just spend...?"

Horatio shrugged. "Just over forty. No big deal."

Ryan exhaled sharply and rested his head on the table briefly. He stood, as did Horatio. "I'm pretty cheap. Something under thirty bucks, H, would have made me happy."

Horatio guided Ryan out of the restuarant. "I'll keep that in mind, next time."

"Next time?" the young wolf squeaked.

That's it. Ryan had to leave. Right now.

"Thanks for dinner, H. Ah...See you tomorrow...Ah...yeah. Bye."

Ryan scrambled away awkwardly, back to his truck. He climbed in and took a deep breath. He dropped his head on the steering wheel, groaning. That...that was...great. Awkward, but he had a decent time.

"Wolfe, you're so awkward," he muttered to himself as he started his truck up. "Need to get out more." He shook his head and pulled out of his parking space, winding down to the first level of the parking deck.

Ryan stood in the bathroom. During that last shift, he'd picked up some ticks. He was picking them off with a needle, muttering to himself. His phone vibrated. He answered it, putting it on speaker.

"Wolfe," he said.

"So I haven't heard any details on this date I set up four days ago," came a familiar sassy voice.

Ryan groaned. "Calleigh-"

"Come and open the door before I kick it in," she said.

"Oh, come on! I just got out of the shower!"

He groaned even louder, throwing jeans and running downstairs before he lost his front door. He unlocked it and opened it. The blonde stood, grinning. She strutted right on in. "Come in," he muttered, closing the door behind them. He ran his fingers through his damp hair. "What's so important about how it went. It went okay. We talked, ate, then left. End of it." He headed to the kitchen.

Calleigh grabbed his shoulder. "Is that a tick?" she asked.

Ryan sighed. "More than likely. I don't have a clue where I went during the last full moon, but I've been picking them off for three days."

"Weird. So has Horatio."

"I wouldn't doubt it. Neither one of us were chained up in a concrete box for the night. There's no telling what all I've gotten into. Ugh, they're mostly in my pubic hair."

Calleigh raised her eyebrows. "Go get me tweezer and I'll help you. Meanwhile you tell me why you blushed so much."

"You are _not_ going anywhere near my stuff." She hit him the back of the head. "Ow! God, you are _ruthless!"_

But of course, Ryan did as she said. She picked the pesky bloodsuckers off unreachable spots.

"Calleigh, it was horrible. Oh my God. He even said I was 'turning an alarming shade of red.' Twice." Ryan covered his face with both hands.

The blonde chuckled. "Is that why you've been silent at work?" she asked.

"No!" He dropped his hands. "...Yes."

Calleigh chuckled. "Looks like you have just swallowed a very addicting pill, Ryan." She stood. "I got what I came here for. See you at work tomorrow."

Ryan waved her off. Addicting pill? What the hell did that mean? He went back to picking ticks off. He sighed. The blonde always knew what she was talking about.

Ryan kneeled on the ground beside the victim on the floor. There was a faint sweet smell-sickly sweet. He got down a little lower, took a careful wiff. Chloroform. He pulled out his notepad and made a note. Distict clicking of heels on concrete, made him look up, frowing.

"Found something?" Calleigh asked.

"Yeah. Chloroform."

"Really?"

Calleigh kneeled down, holding her hair out of the way. Ryan crossed his arm. "There must be a small trace of it, because I can't smell it."

"Swab and get it to trace. Can't go on just my nose."

"Wait, you found it!"

"You're down there," he said, standing. He checked his phone. "H needs me."

" Don't blush," she giggled.

"Fuck. Off!" he yelled as he ducked under the table.

He saw Eric as he hesded headed to his Hummer. Eric grinned at him. "Who you telling to fuck off?"

"Calleigh," he said, handing him his notebook. "I gotta go meet H."

"Don't turn too red."

"Oh my God!"

Ryan climbed into his Hummer and started it up. He drove out to the address Horatio had sent him. He rubbed his face as he neared the address, which turned out to be an abandoned building. The elder wolf's hummer was parked in front of the building. He parked behind it and climbed out. He looked around. The hair on the back of his neck stood up straight. Something was off...He drew his gun, cautiously approaching the ginger's Hummer. He opened the door, nose crinkling. inside smelled heavily of urine. A human would be able to smell it.

Poking his head in, he could rule out that Horatio pissed himself. Working with Horatio for nearly two years had it's advantage every once in a while. Ryan was all too familiar with Horatio's scent and this was not the elder wolf. No. Some wolf marked the Hummer as their territory. Among the strong urine smell, he caught something else, something he didn't recognize right off the bat.

He should have though.

Ryan found himself in a strong arm, a cloth placed over his face. His instinct was to fight, and he did just that. The cloth made him aware of the scent. Sweet. Chloroform. Ryan held his breath, managed to push the cloth away from his face. His small form gave him an advantage as the grip loosed around him, he whirled around and punched his attacker. He took deep breaths as he broke free all together. He knocked the man's feet from under him, putting a foot on the man's chest, gun in his face. He was about to asked who he was but again. He was grabbed from behind again. He couldn't escape this time. He held his breath. He couldn't hold it for five long minutes it would take for a person to become subdued, but he tried as he tried to pry the attacker's hand from his face. He was dragged off towards the abandoned building. His sensitive ears picked up human-like growling and very many unpleasant noises. His eyes darted around. He'd counted in his head. Two minutes. He's been holding his breath for two minutes. He mapped out escape routes as he was dragged along. He wouldn't be able to get out of this one. He was going under one way or another.

Ryan gave one last attempt to break free.

"Oh, look. This one's still awake. Judging by his size, he'd should of been out a few minutes ago. Did you even put anything on it?" said a man, short, worn. His face was full of wrinkles and scars. Ryan glared at the man.

The rag was removed, and he exhaled through his nose, taking quiet lungful of air. "What the hell is this?" he demanded hoarsely.

Instead of answer, he receive a thumb pointing over the weathered man's shoulder and he was dragged off in that direction. He was dragged through the parking deck. He just let them. They reached a doorway. Yelping reached his ears, and he shuddered. The entire building smelled of werewolves. Where was he?

He got his answer when a door was opened and the sight of several pregnant women-wolves chained to the barely there walls. Many were probably close to giving birth. The area was poorly kept. There was urine everywhere. There had to be at least one hundred pregnant werewolves in the wide hallway alone. Another door was opened. It was another hallway. There were even more female wolves. They didn't have it as bad. They weren't chained, allowed to wander. The third and final door he was dragged through were nothing but male wolves. Hundreds of them. Almost all of them were either completing a shift or starting to shift. Ryan found that odd. It would be a while until the next full moon. He was thrown on the floor in front of a set of chains.

Right beside Horatio. The chains weren't long, barely gave any moving room. Horatio looked up and snarled, uncharacteristically aggressive. Ryan tried to fight against being chained but, again, his size put him at a disadvantage. He was easy to pin down.

"Get you're hands off _my_ tracker!" the ginger growled out, fist slamming on the floor as something cracked and rearranged. He was covered in sweat. He'd have to been in transition for a little over an hour with that amount dripping off his face.

"Shut up and shift, old man," said the man that had dragged Ryan into the room. He kicked the ginger and he yelped.

Ryan felt a possessive wave of anger course through his body. That man he'd encountered earlier held came in with a fairly large needle in his hand. He had a black eye, and quite frankly, he looked quite pissed off.

"You think this is funny?" he demanded, pointing his swollen eye. He aimed to kick Ryan in the face, but his judgement was so off that he missed. "Think you a big bad wolf like this little bitch-ass old wolf beside you? Guess what, you got another thing comin'."

Oh no, that was a really big needle. You see, Ryan didn't do needle. He was not about that life. It took both of them to hold him down before the substance in the syringe could be injected into his neck.

Ryan had been given a sedative. When he woke, groggily rolling over, his eyes started to focus on his surroundings. He remembered Horatio being on his left and that's where he instantly turned to look. Said ginger was finishing his shift into a very large, very powerful, and _very pissed off_ light grey wolf. There were patches of ginger here and there. His muzzle was a dull grey, showing just how old he really was. But Horatio was not a wolf to play with. His normally calm aura was anything but. What the fuck was going on?

"I'm on the hunt for a man," said the old man standing in the center of the room. "You all are here to find that man." Items of clothing were being thrown at each and every wolf. "When he's found, I may let you all go, but until then. You'll return here."

A man with a very distinct cigar smell stopped in front of him with a shirt, but another stopped him.

"Look at him. He's too small to do anything-"

Alright, it was one thing to kidnap him and chain him up, but it was another thing to think he's useless.

"Too small to do anything?" he demanded. "I'm the best goddamn tracker in Miami!"

"Oh really? So you've got a handler?" asked the old man, stalking over to him.

Ryan hated the 'handler'. It made him feel like a dog. "In other words yes."

Horatio started to pace back and forth. Ryan recognized the action. The ginger didn't like where this was going.

"Who's this handler of yours?"

"Well he's useless when he's in his wolf form," he said, eyes darting over to his boss.

"Sir, do you want us to go through all this again tomorrow?" asked the cigar smelling man.

There was a quiet debated over the possible options, then a nodded. All these wolves were going to have to shift a second time in a row? Ryan wasn't sure what was going on, but oh, how he didn't like it...


End file.
